


Unexpected Love

by StormyBear30



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	Unexpected Love

The first time that I met him I thought he was hired to play the part of Gimli for he looked so dwarf like. He was a good enough bloke though right from the start…but truth be told there just wasn't any attraction there for me. Instantly my gaze was cast upon the rugged handsomeness that was Viggo…but I soon learned that he was someone that was completely off limits to me even with my manly charms. In fact it turned out that they all were and despite my best efforts I quickly found that I was utterly alone. It was nearly six weeks into the shoot that I decided to venture out into the seeder part of our host city…in hopes of at least hooking up with some nameless face who could take away some of the emptiness that was consuming me. I didn't notice him right away since I was too busy drowning my sorrows into the bottom of a glass…but he noticed me and all I can say is that I am so glad that he did.

"Imagine meeting you in a place like this" I heard a familiar voice cry out over the loudness of the crowded club. I was a bit fearful as I turned to find a clearly intoxicated dressed down Hobbit standing behind me. "Fancy a drink?" He asked without even waiting for an answer before tripping into the bar stool beside me. "You know I always thought that you looked amazing dressed up as Legolas…but I think that I like you better as Orlando" He said with a smile and I realized immediately that he was flirting with me.

"Well I like you better dressed up at a Hobbit" I shot back…trying like hell to avoid laughing but failing miserably at the grin my words brought to his face.

"Role playing…I am beginning to like you more and more" His smile widened even more as he ordered another round of drinks and we got to know the real Dom and Orlando…or as much as we could over the raging flow of music and men all around us. Hours later we were thoroughly sloshed and when we should have been heading back to our hotel to sleep off the effects…we decided to hit the dance floor instead. He was plastered to me the moment that we hit the floor…but I didn't mind because it actually felt nice to hold someone in my arms again after such a long absence. The fact was that right before I signed on to play the roll of Legolas my long time partner had broken up with me and at that time I was still right smarting from it. I still wasn't attracted to him…but I was happy to know that there was at least someone on set that was like me and knew of my troubles and fears. I don't know how long we actually stayed out there…but before I knew it the party was over and we were forced to go back to our hotel. We talked about everything and nothing on the taxi ride back and in an instant I knew that I had formed a great friendship with the man passed out across my lap.

Dominic and I continued to get very close as the weeks turned into months and yet it was nothing more then a wondrous friendship that meant the entire world to me. Any free time between shoots was spent laughing and getting into mayhem on and around the sets. Other times we would lock ourselves away in either of our trailers…rehashing the ample gossip surrounding us…or sleeping off night after night of partying and drinking. I had never been an overly affectionate person…even while dating Jeremy my former boyfriend…but with Dom he was so open with his affection that I soon learned to be so as well. Hugs and friendly kisses were exchanged often…as well as constant touching of some sort. It was nothing to fall asleep in each others rooms at night and wake up in each others arms the next morning. There were many rumors going on about us…but we just took them in stride for we were just best mates who truly loved and cared for each other.

I was amazed as to just how much Dom was coming to mean to me and thinking back upon it now I realize I was arse over elbows in love with him…but at that point in time I was bloody blind. It wasn't until a few days before a scheduled flight to Australia for the holidays that it was brought to my attention. I hadn't seen Dom all day and I was starting to get worried since it was going to be nearly two weeks before I was to see him again. "You do know that he put off his own trip back to England because he thought you were going to ask him to Australia with you" I heard a high pitched voice speak behind me as I packed my travel case…nearly causing me to have a heart attack right there on the spot.

Jesus…make some noise when you come in" I laughed…turning to face the other Hobbit of our band of misfits. "Now what are you going on about?" I asked…turning back to my packing…only half listening to his reply.

"He was planning on staying with me at my flat in England…but since the two of you have become thick as thieves…he's since cancelled our trip as he waited for you to ask him to come with you to Australia and he's a bit upset that you never did" I heard him speak as I once again turned to face him…unable to understand the look of pure anger that was plastered across his face.

"I…I didn't know" I stammered like a loon…still at bit confused as to why he was as upset as he was. "He never said anything to me. In fact…he told me that he was spending the holidays with you and I just assumed…"

"You just assumed what?" He spit out hatefully…moving deeper into my trailer. "You just assumed that he wouldn't mind you traipsing off to Australia without him. You two have been joined at the hip for months now and…"

"OMG…you're in love with him" I blurted out…everything making sense from the complete anger directed at me as well as the outright jealously.

"I love him yes" He answered with another evil sneer. "But I am not in love with him. I thought you were but now I see that I was mistaken" His words continued…sending me into a tailspin that forced me to sit down before I fell down. "So…I propose that you leave Dom alone and let him get over you"

"What…in love with him?" I repeated…more to myself then to Billy. "Him getting over me? Are you mad…Dom and I are only friends. There are no feelings of love between us. Were just two blokes with a lot in common who like to hang out with each other" I defended myself…but I could see that he wasn't buying anything that I had to say as he began to make his way towards the door.

"You may not love him…but he's crazy for you. Look…I know that you don't think of him like that and that is why you have to leave him alone. He's falling in love with you and it hurts him to know that you don't return that love" With that said he was gone…leaving me alone and confused as hell as to what had just transpired.

I tried to call Dom on his cell several times a day while on my break…leaving message after message on his answer phone…but he never replied back. My holiday wasn't very pleasant as I rehashed over and over again how it was that I had missed Dom falling in love with me…or if Billy was just mad at the friendship that had transpired between us and was making it up. It was also about that time that I began to realize just how much I missed having Dom around. Night time was the worst as I tried to maintain a happy attitude with my friends and loved ones…but constantly my mind could be found slipping towards another. By the end of my trip I was even more confused then before I left and somewhat frightened as well. I hadn't heard from Dom in nearly two weeks and I wasn't sure how he was going to react…if he was going to react once he saw me again.

I went straight to the hotel once my flight landed in hopes of talking to him and hopefully working past the wall that seemed to have shot up over night. However…I was informed by the desk registry that Dom's flight coming back from the America's had been fogged in and he wouldn't be getting back until the next morning. I was even more confused as I made my way to my own room…wondering why the hell Dom had gone to the America's over his holiday when as far as I knew he had no reason to go there. I was also upset somewhat at the fact that he hadn't even told me. I sulked that night like a spoiled rotten child…downing pint after pint of beer before passing out. I thought I was dreaming as the next morning I opened my eyes to find Dom laying on the bed beside me…gazing at me with such…dare I think it…love shining from his eyes.

"Morning…" I heard him speak…sharing with me that infamous Monaghan grin that set my heart fluttering unlike it had ever been before. I didn't say anything…how could I with my heart trying like hell to flutter its way out of the throat. Instead…I reached out and nervously placed my hands upon his ruddy face. He didn't say anything…just closed his eyes as he leaned into my touch. I knew in that instant that what I was seeing and feeling was not a dream…that Dom was in fact real and laying beside me.

"Why haven't I realized before today just how handsome you are?" I was finally able to speak as I smiled up at him.

"Dunno…" He chuckled…reaching down and running the back side of his fingers across my cheek. "Since I've always been this handsome"

"Yeah…" I grinned…blushing like a mad man as he continued to explore my face with just the softest of touches. It was at that very moment in time that I realized just how much I was in love with him. "I love you" I rushed out…laying my hand atop the one still framing my face.

"I love you too…just needed to have you play a bit of catch up before I could tell you though" He smiled at me again and I melted on that very spot. It wasn't much longer before he dispelled any distance between us as he leaned in and kissed me tenderly upon my lips. It was a beautiful kiss…once full of such promise and lightness that it literally took my breath away. I didn't know what as about to happen between Dom and I…only that it could only improve the importance we held in each others lives even more. We became inseparable after that first kiss was shared…even more so then before. The first night that we made love it was more magical then I could ever imagine it to be. Dom tortured and teased me until I felt as if I could take no more…only to push me even further until I was a quivering jelly fish of a mess. Billy eventually learned to accept me as Dom's lover and partner…even inviting the two of us the following holiday to his flat in London. It was there that I got on bended knee…ring in hand…before him and many of their friends and family and proposed the forever joining of our two lives. He accepted…much to my extreme delight but not before producing his own box of rings as well. It seemed that as usual we had been on the same wave length and found the quaint setting the perfect place to declare our undying love for each other.

"We've been together for several years now and despite the fact that each has our own extremely busy career…we continually leave time for the important stuff…each other. We plan to marry in the fall and all I keep thinking is thank heaven that the one whom I once thought of as the dwarf turned into the glorious man who graces my home…my bed…my entire life.

The End…


End file.
